


Future Talk

by miamlfy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post sex talk, Slight Mention Of Sex, Some War Talk, slight mention of death, talks about domestic life, talks about marriage and children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamlfy/pseuds/miamlfy
Summary: Sirius and Reader have a post sex conversation about their future together.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Future Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, here is a requested Sirius fic. It is quite short, so I hope that whoever requested this doesn't mind. As I completed all of requests (besides all the ones I got for part three of homemade rings), my inbox is still open and wants to be full. Send in any request you got. Apologies for any mistakes I made, I hope I caught them all though.
> 
> Enjoy!

The smell of sex and sweat lingered in the room, the comforter thrown on the floor which left a sheet on the bed for the two of you to cover yourselves in. The window was opened slightly, curtains moving in sync with the wind blowing in. The bedroom was lightly dimmed from the outside lights, making the room shine an almost orange light.

Your breath became steady as you laid your head on Sirius’ chest, his fingers running through your hair. You sighed softly at his touch and traced a finger on his chest and stomach. Sirius placed a gentle kiss on your head, holding your tighter almost as if he was afraid you’d leave him.

Nights like these were rare. A war was happening and the two of you were busy fighting alongside it. Some nights you guys wouldn’t sleep, too worried for the others sake whenever one of you went out on a mission. Although there were death eaters every corner, you and Sirius needed an off day to spend in each others arms, as if it be your last.

“Do you think we’ll make it out of this?” He asked you, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

You took a second to answer him, dwelling on his question. You were unsure, if you’re being honest. Any day could be your last and you wouldn’t know. Death eaters were trying tailing on both of you, trying to recruit you. Often the both of you would have to go in hiding, whether it was together or in separate safe houses.

“Honestly, I don’t know,” you let a sigh out, “I hope so.”

Sirius took a while to respond, he didn’t know either. His best friend and his wife were high targets and although he has you, he wouldn’t know a world in which he could live without James and Lily. Neither could you.

“Do you ever think about the future, if we do make it out of this?” He questioned you once again. A smile was now placed on your lips, of course you thought about the future. Especially a future with your beloved Sirius.

“I do.” You said, looking up to his eyes.

“Oh yeah?” He smiled, “and what do you think it’ll look like.”

You grabbed his hands and played with his long, slender fingers, “Well for starters, Lily and James will most likely have another child or so, give Harry some siblings.”

Sirius nodded in agreement, “What else?”

“Maybe Remus will finally meet the girl of his life and have a son or daughter. However, I envision him having a son. Peter as well.” You laughed, imagining Remus and Peter as parents.

Sirius tugged on your hair lightly, “What about us?”

You took a sharp breath, although you and Sirius have been together since your 6th year, you guys never fully talked about the future and what you think your lives would be. You thought for awhile, thinking about your answer.

“I think that if we do make it out then we would buy a house or redo the Grimmauld Place top to bottom. Maybe finally get rid of that awful portrait of your mother.” Sirius gave you a sound in agreement. You took awhile to think once again and continued.

“Then perhaps we would start working a semi normal job and then,” you said, dragging out the last word, “we could get married and maybe have children.” You spoke the last statement a little quieter, your eyes glued to Sirius searching for any change of emotion.

Sirius kept the smile on his face, “Perhaps we could name our children after constellations and stars and change the Black family for the better.” His words were spoken in a hopeful tone.

Your smile grew bigger, nodding your head in agreement. “A mini you and a mini me. I can just imagine the two being little devils of mischief.”

Sirius laughed, “Of course they will. Their parents and uncles are the gods of mischief after all.”

“Let’s just hope they don’t find the map, now that could get them in big trouble. Poor Minnie, she could barely put up with us. Now imagine how she’ll feel when she sees mini versions of us.”

Sirius barked with laughter, his heart was beaming of joy. He wished day and night that one day that would be a possibly. His smile dropped slightly, he had to make it out of this. The both of you did, you guys need to make his childhood home less dark, you guys need to fill those dark walls with pictures of friends, family, and your children. Children, he thought. You guys needed children.

“I want you to marry me.”

“W-what?” You stuttered, choking slightly on your saliva.

“I want you to marry me,” he said once again, “after this god awful war, I want to marry you and I want to have children with you. I want the happiness, the love, the joy, the tears, and even the sadness and anger. I want it all with you.”

He gently grabbed your face, staring into your eyes. “Take this as a proposal or whatever but I want to marry you after all this. The minute we are done and those bastards are dead, I’m going out with Prongs and buying you a damn ring.”

Your eyes filled with tears, a few spilling from your eyes. You nodded eagerly and gave him a passionate kiss.

“Of course I’ll marry you when this is over, Sirius.” He smiled at your words and placed another kiss onto your lips.

You wiped your tears away and laid your head on his chest once again, “Hey Siri, I got the perfect name for our future child. Elvendork. It’s unisex.”

He shook his head, “Absolutely not, Y/n.”

“Aw, c’mon!”


End file.
